Steve
Back to character list Steve is a Terrarian, and is one of the protagonists of the RP, along with Michael and Bob. He can be considered the Swordsman of the Group. Also Known As *Steven *The Swordsman *The Swordsman Terrarian Backstory Steve is the youngest brother of Calamitas, born into a family known for their mastery of Fire and Brimstone magic. Steve was raised alongside Calamitas, and taught the arts of his people's native form of magic, but was later discovered to be unable to perform such magic, and, at the age of 5, was thrown out of the house and denied by his parents to be related to them. Since then, Steve had been left to roam the forest for many many years, surviving off only what he could find and kill in the wild. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Steve, as one of the protagonists, plays a major role in the first arc. He first appeared to save Michael from a Cnidrion attack, then subsequently encountering Bob, who tells them of the looming threat over the world that is Jungle Tyrant Yharim. Since then, Steve had been the barbarian of the group, typically acting before thinking, but skilled in swordplay. He had contributed majorly to the defeat of the Goblin Army, the Desert Scourge, the Eye of Cthulhu, Skeletron, and the Queen Bee, among others. He had also helped defeat the Wall of Flesh, releasing the true power of light and darkness upon the world. Hardmode Arc In the second arc, Steve retains his important role as a main protagonist. However, with the new creatures he had been made to face, Steve begins to question if winning this war would be as easy as he initially thought. Throughout the arc, Steve has been slowly getting over his uncivilized habits, in attempt to prove to the others he can still be a valuable asset to the team. Abilities *Swordsmanship *Precision *Limited Brimstone Fire manipulation *Above average strength *Above average speed Equipment *Night's Edge *The Amalgamation *Breaker Blade *Hallowed Repeater *Unholy Arrows *Reaver Armor (Melee) *Worm Scarf *Hermes Boots Weaknesses 'Overconfidence' Steve is extremely overconfident in battle. No matter how wounded he becomes, he will always continue fighting until he emerges victorious, is slain, or is convinced strongly enough otherwise. Personality Steve, although lonely for most of his life, is rather friendly toward his fellow Terrarians, yet is rather antisocial, and rarely contributes much to conversations. Steve is very headstrong and will immediately attack anything threatening without hesitation. Steve shows little mercy while fighting, always trying to slay anything he may encounter as quickly as possible, regardless of how wounded he becomes in the process. Goals *Kill Yharim *Kill the Devourer of Gods *Kill the Red Ravager (Achieved) *Kill the Perforators *Reconstruct the Night's Edge (Achieved) *Kill the Hive Mind (Failed) *Kill Skeletron (Failed) *Defeat the Slime Core (Achieved) *Relieve the Queen Bee of her command (Achieved) *Kill the Wall of Flesh (Achieved) *Kill Pseudo-Calamitas *Kill the Lunatic Cultist *Recruit the Elemental Sisters *Kill Plantera (Failed) *Kill the Plaguebringer Goliath (Achieved) *Defeat Duke Fishron (Achieved) *Kill the Moon Lord *Defeat the Leviathan (Achieved) *Kill Anahita Relationships Yharim Steve sees Yharim as the ultimate enemy, the final obstacle he must eventually face. Having heard descriptions of Yharim from many of the Tyrant's victims, Steve has been led to believe Yharim is nothing but evil, the embodiment of malevolent actions under a mask and suit of armor. Having been abandoned, and left for most his life without purpose, Steve believes it's his destiny for his final action to be to kill this man. Bob Steve respects Bob as an ally. There isn't really much else between them honestly. Michael Steve respects Michael as a friend. Being mostly silent during conversations, he typically relies on Michael to do the talking. There doesn't seem to be much between them beyond that. Seony Steve respects Seony, again, as an ally. He is slightly skeptical of her for her former alliance to the enemy, but also understands her current struggles to an extent. Calamitas Despite being a brother of Calamitas, Steve sees her as more of a distant ally than a sibling. He is skeptical of her for her former alliance to Yharim directly, and, for that reason, isn't the most concerned about her well being. Devourer of Gods Although only having briefly met the Devourer, Steve despises him for reasons mostly unknown. Trivia *Steve was the second character introduced, after Michael. *Steve was the second character to appear in the RP, after Michael. *Steve, like Calamitas, has deep crimson hair, but shows no other Underworder traits. *Steve despises worms for reasons yet to be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Terrarians Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:WIP Pages Category:Mortals Category:The Final Stand Category:Humanoids